Breath of Uzumaki
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: Challange from Sky Zephyrus.  When Orochimaru placed the five-pronged seal on Naruto he accidently  released a power that had not been seen since before the Rikudo Sennin.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

Breath of Uzumaki

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Breath of Fire series.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks and stuff written on letters, scrolls, and signs._

**Jutsu, demon speech, summon speech, dragon, speech etc**

Chapter 1- Awakening

A lone kunoichi was breathing heavily in a deep, dark forest. She was fighting to protect her teammates from the three genin from Otogakure no Sato that had found them. They demanded to fight her teammate Uchiha Sasuke, but he was unconscious. The kunoichi, Haruno Sakura, thought back to how this.

_Flashback_

"_This is training ground 44, or as everyone else calls it, the forest of death." Yelled out the crazy jonin kunoichi known as Mitarashi Anko. "The second part of the exam is in there. Now, I need you all to fill out these wavers." As she passed out forms a random ninja decided to ask: "Why do we need to sign wavers for?" Anko smirked as she answered, "So that Konoha isn't held responsible if you die in the exams. Listen up brats this part of the exams is a game of capture the flag, or in this case scrolls." She then held up two scrolls one that had a white edging and the kanji for heaven on it; while the other was black tipped and had the kanji for earth. "Once your wavers are filled out you will each be given one scroll, a heaven scroll or an earth scroll. In the center of the forest is a tower. Your mission is to retrieve both scrolls and report to the tower." She let that sink in a bit before continuing. "There are no rules on how to get the scrolls needed, but the rules for failing are clear and simple. Rule one, your entire team must be present at the tower if any teammates are dead or severely injured then you fail. Your team doesn't have both scrolls and reach the tower you fail. You are also forbidden from opening either scroll before you reach the tower." A brown haired boy with red fang tattoos on his face asked, "What if we do?" Anko simply answered "A really nasty surprise." That had certainly discouraged many from looking at mentioned scrolls. "Also as soon as you step foot in there you're not coming out for five days." Another boy with spiral marks on his face and his hitae-ate tied on his head in a way that looks like a pair of women's underwear then asked, "What are we going to do for food!" The exam proctor just answered, "The forest is filled with food if you can find it, but you have to watch out for other teams, wild beasts, and poisonous plants." A boy with bright blond hair and equally bright blue eyes commented, "Doesn't seem that scary." That had earned him a kunai tossed and cutting his right cheek. "Cocky hotshots like you are often the first to lose and spill that delicious red blood." As soon as Anko said that she immediately spun around with a kunai drawn almost striking a kusa-nin. "I don't like people getting behind me, especially with all that bloodlust you're giving off." The kusa-nin's reply: "Sorry I just got so excited from seeing such beautiful blood; also your kunai cut my hair." The kusa kunoichi had returned the kunai. All the wavers and scrolls were filled out and the last piece of advice from the purple haired proctor was simply "don't die." _

_ It wasn't long into the second part of the chunin exams when things went horribly wrong for team seven. Naruto had to use the 'necessities' and an enemy shinobi had used the __**transformation jutsu**__ to look like Naruto. Though the enemy was defeated they decided that a password was needed. Soon after Naruto was blown away by an unnaturally strong gust of wind and they had fought the kusa-nin from before. Only it was not a kunoichi from kusa they fought. She had exuded so much killer intent that was on a whole other level. Sakura was paralyzed with fear showing in her jade green eyes. Sasuke managed to move using pain to block his fear. In the end Naruto showed up in the nick of time and saved them from a giant snake that was summoned, and attempted to defeat the powerful ninja. Only for the ninja to catch him with 'her' abnormally long tongue and hold long enough to thrust his hand into his abdominals while shouting "__**FIVE ELEMENTS SEAL**__". Immediately Naruto fell unconscious and started to fall. Sakura threw some kunai and thankfully pinned Naruto to a tree by his clothes. Sasuke then fought with new found fury and injured the ninja with a __**Fire style: Dragon Fire jutsu**__ . The face partially melted to reveal the enemy ninja was not a woman but a man from Oto. The man ripped off the rest of his face and quickly bit on Sasuke's neck saying he left him a "gift" as a show of skill and said that Sasuke will seek him out for power._

_Flashback end_

That had been a good deal of time before; now Sakura had to worry about her teammates

**BA-BUM**

Rock Li had joined the fight but was injured by the oto genin that looked like a mummy.

**BA-BUM**

Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru had joined the fight and were doing well at keeping them at bay, but knew they couldn't win without some fighting force.

**ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRR!**

A draconic roar filled the air. Birds flew in fear, mammals froze in place, even some of the monsters in the woods fled, and all eyes stared at the clearing in the base of the tree staring in fear for different reasons.

From the clearing a figured stepped out. A figure with white hair as ash and eyes that was crimson and slit like a reptile. Horns upon the figures head were sleeked back. His body was very human except that he had crimson colored claws that appeared to have scales until they faded into his arms. His feet were in a similar manner save for his feet were similar to a mouse or rat in the fact he concentrated all his weight on the balls of his feet. The only feature that gave the figure away was the three whisker marks on each cheek that were deeper and more defined. "N-Naruto?" Sakura asked the figure. "That's Naruto!" the Ino-Shika-Cho trio exclaimed not even trying to imagine the hyperactive blonde as this fearsome monster. Naruto then vanished and reappeared striking the oto kunoichi, Kin, in the gut knocking her out. Dosu, an oto genin who wore bandages to cover most of his face, struck at Naruto with his gauntlet, melody arm. Naruto simply rushed and crushed the gauntlet earning a scream from Dosu. He then simply walked to the last oto genin with an angry, animalistic scowl on his. **"ZANKUUHA"** the final oto genin, zaku, cried at as he unleashed a wind blast from his arms in an attempt to ward off Naruto. **"You hurt Sakura- chan. Your team hurt my friends."** Naruto said in a very feral way and started to rip Zaku's arms off. "NARUTO PLEASE STOP!" Sakura cried out as she rushed out and hugged Naruto from behind. "I'm sorry for being mean to you, but please stop this. I'm fine, just stop this please." The now draconic Naruto simply stared at the frightened Sakura and she saw no hate or rage in those eyes.

Everyone turned to the clearing once more as a foul chakra permeated the area. Sasuke then stepped with black flames surrounding his body. He saw how Sakura was staring into the monsters eyes. He felt a familiarity at the beast and yet; he could not place his finger on where. 'Did Orochimaru-sama send us to die! The Uchiha has survived the curse mark, AND we fight some sort of dragon!' Dosu then spoke "Uchiha-san, we are in no condition to fight you and this dragon. We leave this scroll as a sign of our current defeat, but we will fight later." Dosu then grabbed Kin and Zaku and left. Sakura broke eye contact and grabbed the scroll; while Sasuke stood between Sakura and Naruto. Then he charged at Naruto who then whacked him with his tail that no one seemed to notice. "SASUKE-KUN!" Ino screamed as she rushed next to the fallen Uchiha. Naruto reverted back to his usual self and fell to the ground unconscious and Sakura carried and laid him to next to Sasuke and then noticed Ino staring with shock and disbelief. It was then that she too noticed that Uchiha Sasuke wasn't a guy but a girl. 'What the!'


	2. Chapter 2: Dream and Discoveries

Breath of Uzumaki

Index

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_Dreams, Flashback beginning, Flashback ending, written words_

"**Dragon, demon, summon speaking"**

'_**Dragon, demon, summon, thinking'**_

**Jutsu, breath skill, spells**

**Break in story**

Disclaimer: I don't own Breath of Fire or Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.

**Break**

Chapter 2: Dream and Discoveries

_Dream_

_Naruto stood amidst the ruined remains of a once great village. Statues of dragons were ruined and the portraits of the images of all in greatness who possessed great power lost to time. A man came up behind him. The man had long white spiky hair that went down his back like a mane, his clothes looked like something the yakuza would wear, and had two red marks under his eyes like tears of crimson went down his face. _

"_Well gaki, your training here is pretty much done. Now you can control yourself better when you transform. Still wish we could've trained in Konoha." The man said with anime tears in his eyes._

"_You just wanted to peep in the women's hot springs ero-sennin. I feel like this happened before. What's that word again?"_

"_Déjà vu?"_

"_Yeah, that's word I'm looking for ero-sennin."_

"_Hmm… Maybe it has something to do with you powers? I've read that an Uzumaki like you have occasional glimpses into the future with the dragon's eye power."_

_Naruto could only reflect on what ero-sennin had meant. How could anyone truly see far into the future? The world around Naruto started to get blurry with multiple colors before vanishing into blackness_

_Dream End_

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio plus Sakura were gathered around the two slowly awakening people with expressions of awe and confusion.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun you're awake!" Sakura had said as she embraced both unconscious people with a hug.

"I was worried about you two."

"What happened?" Sasuke asked as she got up exposing her breasts. She looked down and covered up noticing that her shirt and wrappings were sliced open.

"I'm still confused on what's going. Tch, so troublesome." Shikamaru had said while Ino looking up at Sasuke once more. Afterwards she curled up into the fetal position saying over and over.

"Sasuke-kun's a girl. Sasuke-kun's a girl." And continued as such trying to deny the fact or force herself to believe the evidence.

"Well, we were attacked by Oto-gennin that wanted to fight you Sasuke-kun. I fought them myself, but would've lost if it wasn't for Lee and team 10 saving me. Then everyone felt a huge surge of chakra. Naruto stepped looking like a human/dragon hybrid and beat the Oto-gennin back almost killing them. Then you came out with those weird flaming marks on your body and a really foul chakra, fought Naruto, and you both passed out without hurting each other too badly." Sakura summed up. She kept a cool head despite being shocked and scared. Who could blame her?

"So, why does the teme have boobs?" Naruto asked and braced for impact. The impact itself never came, for Sakura was still hurt and surprised that Sasuke Uchiha was a girl.

"I have breasts because I'm a girl dobe." Sauske said more annoyed than hateful. She then started to rummage through her pack; then tying fresh wrappings over her perky, but developing, breasts and an extra blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol.

"Why Sasuke-kun? Why hide the fact that you're a girl?"

"My dad wanted sons not daughters, and after the massacre, it became necessary."

"Huh?"

Sasuke sighed before saying three letters, "CRA".

"What the hell's CRA?" Now Sakura hit Naruto on his head.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE NARUTO! You're not supposed to swear in front of girls."

"CRA is an obscure law that was spearheaded by my father and was a recently created law. Should a clan come close to dying out save for a few males then those males are allowed to perform polygamy in order to restore the clan. If the few members left are female then they are to be quickly married off or forcibly impregnated until a male child is born and of appropriate marital age."

Sakura looked in horror, as Naruto was just confused.

"I don't get it?"

"Fine, I'll say it so the dobe can understand. It means that the civilian counsel can force me to marry a random stranger or have me raped until I get pregnant with a boy, and a guy can have a harem of women." She felt pissed finishing that easy phrase.

Naruto then processed the information and felt sad. It was just another thing that people would do if it pleased them.

**BREAK**

Team 7 was looking for a team with another scroll. It had been three days since the events that flipped Sakura's understanding of things upside down. Sakura had been in worse shape she had been and yet the best.

"Guys, I think we should take a break and eat."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement, but when they opened their packs they had no food to eat.

"This sucks. No food and we're trapped in the middle of this stinking forest what next?" As soon as Naruto said that, a rustling in the bushes was heard and a boy with glasses and silver hair came out.

"Oh, hello there. I'm not here to fight; I just got separated from my team so I don't want to fight." The boy said holding his hands in a placating manner.

"Your Kabuto, right?" Sakura asked but was tensing up her body a bit for a strange scent entered her nose.

'_Okay, this is weird. I'm stating to smell things. There's a lake with fish nearby, and Kabuto right here. I don't like what I'm smelling.'_ Sakura thought to herself.

"There's a lake with fish nearby. We can rest up and get supplies for a bit before continuing the exams." Sakura said surprising everyone.

'_Dammit, I just lost my chance to earn their trust. No matter there will be other chances.'_ Kabuto thought to himself.

After a bit of walking they started fishing with hand made spears of sharpened wood. They caught, scaled, cooked, and ate the fish.

"Wow Naruto, I didn't know you could cook." Sakura said as she, a little too happily, devoured her fish.

"It's adequate." Sasuke said, but she was thinking: _'Oh Kami this is good. I know how to cook thanks to mother, but this is heavenly. Though I doubt the whole dragon bit, the fact he beat a team of gennin on his own is proof of being strong, and his skills as a chef are almost godly.'_ She kept a stoic face to not betray her thoughts. The four sat in silence, outside of Kabuto asking Sasuke questions about his health. These questions set off Sakura's mental alarms and her eyes started to glare at Kabuto while her eyes started to slit in an almost catlike fashion.

**BREAK**

After a bit of traveling the group finally procured the needed scrolls. The earth scroll they won from the Oto team, and, after fighting a team of Ame-nins, a heaven scroll. During that time between Sakura was feeling terrible and great at the same time. The group also started to notice when she started having read pigmentation showing up on her body. It was in a pattern similar to tigers. It was also noticed that she had a 'lump' just above her butt, and it was making her uncomfortable. The last thing they noticed was that it looked like she was growing tan fur.

Team 7 and Kabuto parted ways and entered the tower from different entrances. Once they were inside they saw a saying:_ If qualities of earth you do posses seek out the realm of heaven. If qualities of heaven are not of lack return to the earth and prepare for attack. For when heaven and earth become as one _ will be strong and the treacherous paths are made safe._

"What the he…cks that supposed to mean?"

"I think it means we're supposed to open the scrolls."

"Alright, open them." Sasuke said, and then they open the scroll and the scrolls created and x shape with a circle in the middle. The circle started to expand as the three gennin tensed up ready for anything. A poof of smoke, and out popped a man wearing a chuunin flak vast, brown hair in a ponytail, dark brown eyes, and a scar across his face.

"Congratulations, you passed the second test."

A/N: Yes I'm leaving with a cliffhanger. If I didn't start on this on a day I had to work I would've been finished and posted this by now.

Sky Zephyrus: Yes, I know that the first chapter wasn't exactly romantic, but most series like Breath of Fire and Naruto don't really focus on the romance. Also, having Sakura turn a complete 360 without good reason is just plain writing. I'm planning on having them take the relationship on a slower. Besides, after I wrote the whole 'Sasuke is a girl' do you think she'd repeat the same mistake of pursuing a guy without getting to know him?

Everyone else: Read and review; plus flamers will be ignored, or will have a two ton, and seriously pissed, dragon visit them at midnight.


	3. Chapter 3: The Preliminaries Begin

Breath of Uzumaki

Index

"Speaking"

'_thoughts'_

_Written words, flashback beginning/ending,_

**Jutsu**

"**Demon, summons, dragon speaking"**

'_**Demon, summons, dragon thinking'**_

**PAGE BREAK**

A/n: I'd like to thank those who left reviews and the two who added this to their favorites. It's given me encouragement to keep on writing instead of quitting and possibly abandoning this story. I've got other ideas, but I'll concentrate on the ones I've got for now.

Disclaimer: If I owned Breath of Fire or Naruto I'd be one very happy and rich man. Capcom owns breath of Fire, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter three: The Preliminaries Begin

"What happened to you three?" Iruka asked in shocking. While he asked the question to all three gennin, he stared mostly at Sakura's new appearance. By the time they got in the tower, She had already grown tan fur with red stripes all over her body. Her ears pointed out and were furry, and her pupils were slits, just like a cat's. Sakura then relayed everything that happened between the beginning of the second exam and now. As she finished, Iruka was amazed at the tale.

"That's a pretty wild tale to believe, Sakura, but it looks like I'll take your word for it. I'll inform Kakashi about this."

"You don't believe me entirely, do you?" Sakura asked with a deadpan expression. Iruka just held a hand behind his back and nervously chuckled a bit.

"Well, I believe the part about Orochimaru showing, but I just can't really believe that Naruto could transform into a dragon, and beat a team all on his own."

"Just like it's unbelievable to see a catgirl." Sakura said with her head downcast. She knew what she saw. Team 10 and Rock Li saw it too before they left. They had two days to wait for this strange exam to be over.

Two days had passed, and all the teams were assembled. During those two days, Sakura had locked herself in a room and refused to come out, or let anyone in except for Naruto and Sasuke. The teams that had passed the second exam had gathered on a second floor balcony.

"What the hell happened to you forehead!" Ino shrieked out getting the attiontion of the others. Even the present jounin were curious, but said nothing.

"I don't know Ino-pig." Sakura said her voice shaking a bit with fear of what's happened. Now she had tan fur with red stripes all over her body, her pupils were catlike slits, her ears were pointed upwards with tufts of fur, and she had a hole in her shorts and dress that allowed her new tail freedom. The only things that would give her identity away were her jade green eyes and pink hair.

'_Perhaps I should have been more observant of Haruno-san. However I still wonder why Orochimaru-sama was so interested in Uzumaki-kun.'_ Kabuto thought as he remembered the meeting in the forest.

_Flashback Begin_

_ The oto team had just vacated the area and, thankfully for Dosu, his arm wasn't crushed. His melody arm mostly took the damage, and he had a spare one. Kin and Zaku had finally woken up._

"_Oh my kami."_

"_What the hell did we just fight?"_

"_How should I know Zaku? All I know is that it looked like a dragon."_

"_Dragons don't exist Dosu; all that's left of them are stories and fairy tales." Zaku spat back. Kin was still in a state of shock seeing the fearsome beast. She had heard of the time when gods still ruled the earth and took the forms of mighty dragons to weave judgment upon the wicked. Just then Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared. _

"_Ku, ku, ku, I see that Sasuke-kun was victorious"_

"_Forgive us Orochimaru-sama, we were unable to fight the Uchiha."_

"_Why where you unable to fight him?" Orochimaru had glared when he said this._

"_I do not appreciate failure Dosu."_

"_We were beaten by another force entirely."_

"_Oh? Tell me what this force is."_

"_We don't know, the closest description we can use is some kind of dragon." As soon as Dosu said that, Orochimaru got a fearful, curious gleam in his eye._

"_A dragon you say?"_

"_Orochimaru-sama, you don't seriously believe them on the idea of a dragon."_

"_Hush Kabuto, this only means that rumors were true."_

_"Rumors?"_

"_Yes, rumors that the Uzumaki have the blood of the 'gods'. The blood of the dragons." Kabuto stared with wide eyes at what his master was saying. How could some no name orphan have a power beyond the sharringan?_

"_You three have redeemed yourselves with this information. Now Kabuto, I have an assignment for you. Watch over the Uchiha and make sure that the curse seal has taken root effectively, and watch the Uzuamki brat. Attempt to confirm if he is indeed of dragon lineage and, if possible, obtain a blood sample for study." Orochimaru then the gave the oto team both heaven and earth scrolls and vanished. All three left for their assignments._

_Flashback End_

Kabuto's thoughts were interrupted when the hokage entered the room, wearing white robes around a red kimono and a hat covering most of his face and began speaking.

"You all have done well to come this far in the exams, but now I believe is the time to tell you all the true meaning of these exams."

'_The true meaning?'_ Everyone thought as the hokage continued.

"While we say the exams are meant to act as a means of promotion and fostering friendships among the villages; the truth is that these exams are truly a substitute for war."

"WHAT? I THOUGHT THESE EXAMS WERE JUST FOR PROMOTING CHUUNIN!" Asked a boy with fang marks on his face.

"While it is true that these exams are for selecting chuunin, but should we go back in time, war was once prevalent not just among ninja villages but among clans as well. These exams were created as a replacement for all out war and created a silent war among the villages.

"Why must we risk our lives for this?" A boy wearing a green one-piece jumpsuit, with orange leg warmers, really big eyebrows, and a bowl cut hairstyle asked.

"It is because that the light of one's life is brightest when contested in the face of combat and death. It is in these trials that we test our strength with our lives on the line for the sake of our prestige and dreams." The hokage had ended when a man walked in front of him.

"While we would*cough* continue with the exams, but due to the*cough* large number of genin, we're going to have to*cough cough* have a set of preliminary matches."

"Aw man, what for?" A guy in black clothes that had a hood with what looked like cat ears asked.

"Well*cough* the tests were either too easy*cough cough* or this years batch of genin were exceptionally*cough* good*. Your fate will be decided with this." The jounin pointed up to where part of the walls slid aside to reveal a large screen.

"The matches will be*cough* decided at random*cough cough*. So let's see*cough* who's first." The screen started to flash through the names of all the participants until two names were shown.

Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi

'_So soon?'_ Everyone thought as the two proceeded to the main floor, but Sasuke was stopped by his sensei. The man had silver gravity defying hair, a mask covering his face, black pants, a jounin vest, and his hitai-ate was covering one eye.

"Don't use your curse seal. If you do I'll pull you out of the match." Sasuke nodded as Naruto decided to add his two cents in.

"You better not lose teme, 'cause I gotta be the one to kick your ass." Sasuke smirked and said,

"Beat me and you might more than just the satisfaction of 'kicking my ass'." Naruto just looked dumbfounded as she left for her fight.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked voicing what the 9 genin and 3 jounin where wondering.

"I think she just flirted with you" Sakura whispered in Naruto's ear just as dumbfounded as everyone else

The fight began with a few punches thrown on Sasuke's end, and Yoroi using a jutsu that made his hands glow. As Yoroi got close Sasuke dodged the attack, but she felt drained.

'_My chakra!'_

"He, he, he, so you've noticed that my special jutsu drains you of your chakra." Yoroi bragged as the fight continued. Sasuke almost used the curse mark, but through sheer will, she contained and sent Yoroi flying through the air and appeared beneath him.

"That looks like Lee's move!" Sakura pointed out.

"Sorry that I had to copy this Lee, but from here it's all" She then started to kick Yoroi then slammed him into the ground before she called out.

"LION'S BARRAGE"

That attack left Sasuke tired and Yoroi unconscious.

"Winner by knockout: Uchiha Sasuke."

Afterwards Kakashi escorted Sasuke to a different location to take care of what Naruto had nicknamed 'the hickey from hell'.


	4. Chapter 4: The Preliminaries Continue

Breath of Uzumaki

Index

"Speaking"

'_thinking'_

_Flashback begins, Flashback ends, written words_

**Jutsu, Breath Skills, Spells**

"**Demon, Summons, Dragon speaking"**

'_**Demon, Summons, Dragon thinking'**_

**BREAKS OR SHIFTS IN STORY**

A/N: Well, I seem to be on a roll with this story. I still have my Chronicles of Darkness fic and the Negima crossover to do. I might just abandon it due to not feeling the mojo from it. I feel it from this and my Castlevania crossover, but not from Negima.

Disclaimer: If I owned Breath of Fire I'd be rich and working on a new one, and If I owned Naruto I'd be even richer. Too bad I don't either.

Chapter 4: The preliminaries continue

After the fight Sasuke was taken away somewhere by Kakashi to contain the 'hickey from hell', and the rest of team 7 were left to watch and fights. The second match consisted of Sabaku no Kankuro vs. Mitsumi Tsurumi. Kankuro won through his use of puppet jutsu. The third match was TenTen vs. Sabaku no Temari. TenTen fought valiantly, but was defeated by her opponent's mastery of the wind element.

During the matches, Naruto would glance at Hinata with a confused expression on his face.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, does Hinata look different to you?"

"What do you mean? I don't see anything different." Sakura said noticing the confusion on Naruto's face. See saw what everyone else saw. Sakura saw Hinata as a girl their age with a baggy coat and dark blue hair. What Naruto saw was Hinata as a girl their age with dark blue hair, baggy coat, long pointed ears that were like a fox's, instead of Sakura's cat like ears, and a long dark blue fluffy fox tail that was white tipped like her ears. He just didn't now if it was real or a hallucination.

Shino and Zaku had finished their match with Shino as the victor. The screen was once again rolling through the names of the genin. The screen stopped on two names.

Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba.

"Alright Akamaru, we got lucky." The boy with fang marks on his face, Kiba, said as he and his nin-kin jumped down to the arena. Naruto leapt down to the arena as well. Kiba and Naruto faced each. Kiba had an arrogant smirk believing that victory was truly his. Naruto, on the other hand, had his face in serious concentration.

"You should just give up dobe, there's no way you can beat me."

"Hajime" Said the proctor and Kiba, without Akamaru, attacked Naruto with one of his clan's jutsu, **Tunneling Fang**. His attack made contact and sent Naruto flying into the wall.

"You might as well call the match proctor. The dobe's not getting up anytime soon."

"Don't count me out just yet Kiba. I'll still beat ya down." Naruto told Kiba getting up from the attack. More tunneling fangs followed with Naruto getting injured. Cuts were showing through Naruto's clothes.

"Is that the best you can do ya dobe? I'll take the hokage spot long before you. You can't even hit me let alone beat me."

**BA-BUM**

Sakura heard more clearly with new ears and started to shake with a bit of fear. The other teams noticed this and wondered what made Sakura so afraid. Sure she was scared of her new changes, but who wouldn't?

**BA-BUM**

Some memories rushed through Naruto's head. Memories of how he easily defeated the Oto-genin.

RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH**

Naruto's yell screamed out for all to hear.

"Yo guys, what'd I miss." Of all times to show up, Kakashi chose now to show up and speak. The other jounin pointed screen. When he saw the screen, the masked jounin held a thoughtful expression. He believed Naruto could win with his unpredictability, but part of him thought he was clearly outmatched. It was when everyone started staring at the arena with wide eyes in a fearful silencet that got his attention. Kakashi saw then what happened. Naruto had once again transformed into a dragon/human hybrid.

"What the hell." Kankuro said

"What happened in the forest did happen." Ino said all her doubts cleared.

"I-i-is that N-N-Naruto-kun?" HInata asked.

Shino was stoic but his thoughts were:_ 'What happened to you in the forest Naruto-san?'_

'_It was real. I don't care if it is treason I'm not fighting Konoha with that creature in its ranks'_ Kin had thought deciding possibly change careers.

'_Ah, the rumors were true. The Uzumaki indeed have the blood of the gods. Kukuku.'_ Thought Orochimaru in his disguise.

'_What happened to you Naruto? I haven't felt chakra like this since sensei's wife'_ Kakashi thought with a shudder, remembering a time when his sensei and his wife were alive.

"**Energy Ray**" Naruto called out as he gathered crimson energy into his mouth and blasted it out at Kiba. It was dodged but Naruto kept started assaulting Kiba. Akamaru then came to his master's aid only to be swatted away by Naruto's tail. Naruto then brought Kiba into the air and a series of closed fist strikes.

"**U-ZU-MA-KI! NARUTO DRAGON BARRAGE!"** Naruto then landed and reverted back to his human form, tired.

"Winner by knockout, Naruto" So many people thought the 'dead last' would lose. No one there, save a few, would have ever thought he would win in such a frightening way. However, Kiba was relatively fine as he was and akamaru were taken away. No lasting injuries outside of their pride.

Hinata had been wide eyed with what happened. _'Naurto-kun is a dragon? Then does that mean he can see through my genjutsu? Even as a dragon, he's still so handsome'_ Were part of her thoughts. Everyone's thoughts were interrupted when the screen had shown the next opponents.

Haruno Sakura Vs. Yamanka Ino.

The two young kunoichi started down still somewhat terrified of what they had seen. Sakura knew it was Naruto, and yet, didn't want to think it was.

"Forehead, I don't know what's happened, but I'm still going to beat you." Ino said. She was once Sakura's friend, but since they both liked Sasuke at the time they stopped being friends and became rivals. Sakura looked stronger with her new traits, but she was still shaking somewhat.

"Hajime!" The call came out and Ino started the attack by tossing some kunai at Sakura. She dodged and started towards Ino with a swipe.

"What do you think you're doing? Playing kunoichi? Being a damsel in distress won't get a guy to like. Did you think that Sasuke would save you?" Ino then half-heartedly slapped after saying what she said.

"Ino, I wanted to get out of your shadow. I'll be seen as me." Sakura said after taking the slap. She then adjusted her hitai-ate from on top of her head to upon her forehead remembering saying to Ino that when she puts her hitai-ate across her forehead then she'll be on Ino's level. Ino did the same and the battle was on once more. Sakura struck using her newfound agility and using the training from Nami no Kuni to enhance her power pushing Ino back. It was then that Ino had cut her hair and tossed it towards Sakura.

"She's up to something." Shikamaru said.

"**Shintenshin**" Ino cried out. Sakura tried to dodge, but Ino had locked her in place with chakra. Then Sakura gave a very un-Sakura like smirk.

"You lose forehead. I, Haruno Sakura…"

"Don't give up Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled out to his teammate. Then suddenly Ino, in Sakura's body froze up.

Then Ino's body woke up.

"What the hell was that?"

"I see you've met the inner me, and she's just as tired of being in your shadow as I am. So let's end this."

"Yeah, one last strike." Ino and Sakura had started, but sakura had one last thing to say in the match.

"Ino, no matter what happens, let's be friends again." Ino rushed nodding her agreement the two kunoichi hit each other hard on the head and fell down.

"It's a double knockout. This match*cough* ends in a tie and*cough* neither will advance." The proctor finished ending the match. Naruto and Asuma carried the two up to the viewing area. Sakura just smiled and purred thinking that everyone will be alright.

A/n: Okay, maybe not the longest chapter. Heck, I doubt if it's the best written, but it took me longer than the other three. The hardest part in writing this was more likely in trying to portray the weirdness of it all without taking away from the story. I also thank Sky Zephyrus for his idea of having Naruto transform in front of everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolfpackersson09

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
